The present disclosure relates to methods which can be used to determine whether a test subject with heart failure, more particularly a human subject, is at a low risk or high risk of experiencing a major adverse cardiovascular event. It also relates to methods which can be used to determine whether a test subject without heart failure is at a low or high risk of developing heart failure. Also disclosed herein are kits useful for determining suck risks.
Heart failure (HF) is generally defined as inability of the heart to supply sufficient blood flow to meet the body's needs. Common causes of heart failure include myocardial infarction (heart attacks) and other forms of ischemic heart disease, hypertension, valvular heart disease, and cardiomyopathy. Heart failure can cause a number of symptoms including shortness of breath, coughing, chronic venous congestion, ankle swelling, and exercise intolerance. Heart failure is often undiagnosed due to a lack of a universally agreed definition and challenges in definitive diagnosis. Treatment commonly consists of lifestyle measures (such as decreased salt intake) and medications, and sometimes devices or even surgery.
Heart failure is a common, costly, disabling, and potentially deadly condition. In developing countries, around 2% of adults suffer from heart failure, but in those over the age of 65, this increases to 6-10%. Mostly due to costs of hospitalization it is associated with a high health expenditure; costs have been estimated to amount to 2% of the total budget of the National Health Service in the United Kingdom, and more than $35 billion in the United States. Heart failure is associated with significantly reduced physical and mental health, resulting in a markedly decreased quality of life. With the exception of heart failure caused by reversible conditions, the condition usually worsens with time. Although some patients survive many years, progressive disease is associated with an overall annual mortality rate of 10%. Thus, there is a need for methods of determining the risk for experiencing a major adverse cardiac event in a broader spectrum of individuals.